icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1961-62 SJHL Season
This is the Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League for the 1961-62 season. The Prince Albert Mintos were forced to relocate to Dauphin, Manitoba after a fire severely damaged their arena on December 12, 1961. Standings Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Estevan Bruins 56 34 10 12 - 234 127 80 Regina Pats 56 33 16 7 - 237 156 73 Flin Flon Bombers 56 29 22 5 - 244 199 63 Melville Millionaires 56 26 25 5 - 217 223 57 Moose Jaw Canucks 56 22 25 9 - 199 225 53 Saskatoon Quakers 56 22 26 8 - 185 223 52 Weyburn Red Wings 55 18 30 7 - 165 185 43 Prince Albert Mintos 55 11 41 3 - 146 287 25 The top six teams advanced to the semi final. Playoffs Semi Final Round Robin - Top 2 Teams to the Final Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Regina Pats 10 7 2 1 - 39 22 15 Moose Jaw Canucks 10 6 3 1 - 48 32 13 Estevan Bruins 10 6 3 1 - 34 25 13 Melville Millionaires 10 5 4 1 - 32 29 11 Flin Flon Bombers 10 2 8 0 - 34 51 4 Saskatoon Quakers 10 2 8 0 - 28 56 4 Moose Jaw beat out Estevan because of a better goals for-goals against record. Final Best of 7 *'Moose Jaw Canucks' beat Regina Pats 4 wins to 2. *(4-3, 5-4, 1-4, 8-3, 3-11, 2-0) Moose Jaw Canucks advanced to the 1961-62 Western Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. All-Star Game The inaugural Manitoba - Saskatchewan all-star game was held in Winnipeg on January 21 before 7,044 fans. The MJHL scored a 6-2 triumph to win the Charlie Gardiner Memorial Trophy. Brandon stars Gerry Kell and Marc Dufour lead the attack with two goals each, Jim Johnson and Paul Allan added singles. Replying for the SJHL were Ron Willy and George Swarbrick. League Leaders * *Points: Garry Peters, Regina Pats 114 *Goals: Norm Beaudin, Regina Pats 57 *Assists: Garry Peters, Regina Pats 69 *Goals Against Average: Jack Norris, Estevan Bruins 2.02 Awards *Most Valuable Player: Joe Daley, Weyburn Red Wings *Scoring Champion: Garry Peters, Regina Pats *Most Gentlemanly Player: Jim Kozie, Estevan Bruins *Top Rookie: Joe Daley, Weyburn Red Wings *Top Goaltender: Jack Norris, Estevan Bruins All-Star Teams First Team *Goaltender: Jack Norris, Estevan Bruins *Defenceman: Dave Padzerski, Estevan Bruins *Defenceman: Barry Trapp, Melville Millionaires *Center: Garry Peters, Regina Pats *Left Winger: Merv Henning, Saskatoon Quakers *Right Winger: Norm Beaudin, Regina Pats Second Team *Goaltender: Joe Daley, Weyburn Red Wings *Defenceman: Brian Collison, Estevan Bruins *Defenceman: Wayne Smith, Saskatoon Quakers *Center: Jim Kozie, Estevan Bruins *Left Winger: Jack Koshey, Melville Millionaires *Right Winger: Ron Willy, Estevan Bruins Team Photos 61-62WeyRW.jpg|Weyburn Red Wings 61-62RegPat.jpg|Regina Pats 61-62RegPats2.jpg|Regina Pats Game Ads 61-62SJHLReginaGameAd.jpg|Regina 61-62SJHLSaskatoonGameAd.jpg|Saskatoon 61-62SJHLExhReginaGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Regina Season Tickets 61-62SJHLReginaSeasonTickets.jpg|Regina 61-62SJHLSaskatoonSeasonTickets.jpg|Saskatoon Sources *http://www.hockeydb.com/ -- Hockey Database for League Standings *Winnipeg Free Press Archives Category:Saskatchewan Junior Hockey League Category:1962 in hockey